tmnt_fan_madefandomcom-20200214-history
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Turtleversum film)
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Heroes in the Half-Shell (simply known as Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) is a fanon live-action film idea based on the Mirage Studios characters of the same name. It is the first installment of the fanfictional media franchise idea known as the Turtleversum. The story of the film is mostly original, but inspired by several elements from 1987 and 2012 continuities. The film is announced in November 14, 2017 and its synopsis was released in December 15, 2017. The sequel, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2 is released in January 5, 2018. Hamato Yoshi (Splinter) and four Turtles (Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo) got exposed to the mutagen and mutated into anthropomorphic beings. Splinter raised them in the sewers and teach them in the art of ninjutsu. With the help of their human allies, April O'Neil and Casey Jones, the Turtles must defeat their most dangerous enemy, the Shredder, and his ninja army, the Foot Clan. Synopsis Prologue Characters *'Leonardo' - The leader of the team. *'Raphael' - The muscle of the team. *'Donatello' - The brains of the team. *'Michelangelo' - The prankster of the team. *'April O'Neil' - The teen journalist who is the Turtles' first human friend. *'Casey Jones' - A teen vigilante who wears a hockey-mask and wields a hockey stick as a weapon. He is the Turtles' second human friend. *'Master Splinter' - A mutant rat who is the Turtles' sensei and father figure. *'Shredder' - The leader of the Foot Clan who now seeks revenge on Splinter and the Turtles and allies with Krang. *'Krang' - A rogue Utrom equipped with a robotic android body who is Shredder's mentor and the leader of the Kraang Tribe. *'Hun' - The leader of the Purple Dragons who is Shredder's loyal follower and bodyguard. *'Kraang Tribe' - A renegade faction of the Utroms who serve Krang. Trivia *The main focuses of the film are the team of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles as well as these certain personal storylines for main characters: **Leonardo becoming a better leader and and learning to trust his brothers and friends. **Raphael learning to let go of his hot-headed attitude and learning responsibility. **Donatello learning to balance his nerdy lifestyle with his new heroic activity. **Michelangelo learning to accept opportunities to widen his social group. *When Splinter is telling April about how he raised the turtles there's a scene in his flashback where Leonardo appears slicing pizza in the air for his family and one of the pieces hits Splinter in the head is a reference to the 1990 film, where the same thing happens. *Hamato Yoshi (Splinter) is based on the character with the same name from the 2012 CGI animated series, but this version appears to have a strong prehensile tail. *The idea of adding Hun as the secondary antagonist to the film is inspired by the 2003 animated series. *Oroku Saki (Shredder) is based on the character with the same name from the 2012 CGI animated series, but this version is much more malevolent. *Baxter Stockman was included in the film to make him a recurring antagonist. *Foot Ninjas are the only antagonists who have no dialogue at all. *Krang is based on the character with the same name from the 1987 animated series, but this version is the rogue Utrom and is highly sadistic. *The Kraang Tribe are based on The Kraang from the 2012 CGI animated series, but in the Turtleversum they can speak without the aid of their exo-suits and do in a much less redundant way. Category:TMNT Fan Made Stories Category:Fan-Made Reboots